


The Witch and the Jedi

by Stormraven24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, F/M, Romance, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven24/pseuds/Stormraven24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi are forced to make an emergency landing on Dathomir. Their encounter with the mysterious Nightsisters will leave its mark on the young Jedi apprentice in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch and the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a fanart by Re-DEE-Mer called "WIP AsajjxObi" (just Google that and it's the first result). I incorporated some real-life Goddess mythology for the Nightsisters and the Winged Goddess (Daughter in the Clone Wars series).
> 
> Also, since this story is rated M I want to clear this up: there will be underage sexy times. Since this is AU and I don't have to stick to canon (nyaaaaah), Obi-Wan is 17 and Asajj is almost 16. So if that squicks you, turn back now.
> 
> Onward!

“Master, we're being watched.” 

“I am aware, Padawan. Just stay calm. Make no sudden movements and we'll be fine.” 

_Easier said than done_ , Obi-Wan thought dryly. Ever since they'd made an emergency landing on Dathomir he'd been more than uneasy. Something about the planet itself felt _off_. He'd first thought it might have been a cloud of the Dark Side of the Force, but he'd felt that pull before. This was different. It certainly wasn't Light, but it wasn't choking or piercing like Darkness. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. And that not knowing was driving him crazy. 

At least until he felt the presences of other Force-sensitives surround him and his Master. Qui-Gon seemed to keep his attention on the damaged section of their ship, but Obi-Wan knew that he was on his guard as well. “We don't mean any harm,” the older man called out suddenly. “Our ship has suffered some damage.” A rustle sounded from the trees. A bush swayed in the non-existent wind. Profound silence descended on the clearing the Jedi had created when they'd landed, a silence more telling than if the beings watching them had announced themselves with fanfare. “We need only some time to repair our craft and we will leave the planet in peace.” 

For a moment, Obi-Wan wondered if the feeling of being watched was nothing more than a trick of the planet. Perhaps Qui-Gon was simply addressing thin air. 

A pale figure, lithe, hooded, and masked stepping from the bush shot down that theory. More followed, each taking slow, small steps towards the offworlders. Obi-Wan's hand itched to make for his lightsaber, especially at the sight of the various weapons now being pointed at them. Bows and arrows, spears, knives, primitive and advanced, all wicked-looking, all deadly. 

By the time they stopped advancing he counted nine females surrounding them. _Curious._ “What are you?” an accented voice called out. Qui-Gon turned towards it; Obi-Wan tried to keep all of them in his sight. Just in case. 

“We are Jedi, my friend.” Qui-Gon raised his hands to show that he was unarmed. Not true, of course, but flashing his lightsaber wouldn't be the most amicable way to start off the meeting. “We were on our way to Coruscant when we encountered a band of pirates. They disabled our ship and we were forced to land here. I assure you we want only peace while we make repairs.” 

The female to whom he spoke stepped forward and drew her mask from her face. Some of her comrades did the same while others remained as immobile as the statues that stood at the Jedi Temple. One in particular caught Obi-Wan's attention as she removed her mask and hood. 

All of them were exotic to his still-sheltered eyes, but this one stood out from the rest. She was shorter and possibly many years younger than the rest, and smooth-pated. Her body was relaxed, almost to the point of boredom while the others remained guarded and defensive. A single tattoo adorned her bald head just above her left ear. What really struck him, however, was the inquisitiveness of her gaze. Where her companions looked upon him and his Master with blatant distrust, this one appeared genuinely curious about them. There was also a very definite presence of the Force about her. 

The strange girl seemed to take his surprise as something else. A coy smile turned up the corners of her full, dark lips and her pale eyes gave him a lengthy once-over. Unused to such attention, Obi-Wan turned pointedly away from her and tried to focus on the conversation between his Master and the apparent leader of the warrior women. It worked...for a moment. He could still feel her eyes on him, and the feeling that she was laughing to herself made his skin tingle. Her scrutiny made him even more uneasy. But not enough for him to ask her to stop. 

The approach of one of the women at his left startled him. The sizzling tip of her arrow came dangerously close to his side, but stopped just short of actually touching his robe. “It appears we've been invited to a feast, my young Padawan,” Qui-Gon said lightly. 

The women led them to a small village near a mountainside where several fires roared in the deepening dark. More women were clustered around the flames, some passing plates and bowls of food, some conversing in their own language, still others dancing to the beat of drums and stringed instruments Obi-Wan could not identify. The majority of their escorts peeled off as they approached a woman who stood at the fore of the fires. Going by her ornate dress and the way the others bowed their heads when they spoke to her, this was the official leader of the strange tribe. 

She lifted a slender hand, and the music and chatter immediately died. “Welcome, newcomers,” she said. Obi-Wan's neck tingled at the sound of her voice; it seemed at once directly in front of them yet all around as if coming from deep within a cave. “I am Mother Talzin. It is my understanding that your transport has sustained some damage, yes?” 

“That is correct, Mother Talzin,” Qui-Gon replied. “We were attacked by pirates en route back to our homeworld. Dathomir was the closest habitable planet where we could land. Please forgive us if we've caused you or your people any discomfort.” At those words, Obi-Wan wondered where the girl who had been observing him had gone. He could still feel her eyes on him, but he couldn't see her without making a big show of turning around, thus making him appear to be disrespectful to both his Master and Mother Talzin. 

The latter waved her hand in dismissal, an indulgent smile on her painted (tattooed?) face. “No apologies are necessary. The Nightsisters welcome those who come in peace.” 

_Yes, because all friendly greetings involve electrospears and the threat of disembowelment._ Obi-Wan still didn't know what to make of these people; Qui-Gon seemed pretty at ease, but he couldn't shake the discomfort he felt in their midst. It wasn't so much threatening (anymore) as it was not knowing how to read them. “I am Qui-Gon Jinn,” Qui-Gon continued. “And this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Padawan learner. With your permission, we would like to remain near your camp while we make repairs. We will not intrude on your daily lives in any way.” _  
_

Talzin bowed her head at him. “Of course. While we do not possess adequate supplies for your ship, there is a village a half day's ride from here that should have the things you need.” _  
_

“We thank you most graciously, Mother Talzin.” _  
_

“But first, will you join us for our feast? Today is the day the Winged Goddess makes her return to this world and brings the light back from the darkness.” _  
_

Obi-Wan shot his Master a confused glance, which was acknowledged with a brief nod. “We would be honored. If there is enough food to share.” _  
_

“I assure you there is plenty to go around. This is a time of prosperity for our clan. The Goddess smiles on those who pass that bounty on to those who are not so fortunate.” She concluded with a slight bow, returned by the Jedi, and raised her arms. The music started up again and by the time Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had found a place at one of the fires the celebration was back in full swing. _  
_

Qui-Gon seemed eager to sample most every piece of food offered to him, but Obi-Wan was more reluctant. He wasn't fond of the idea of putting something in his mouth he didn't recognize; what might have been harmless to the Nightsisters may have been poisonous to humans. A shout went up through the air as several women rose from their seats and began whirling around the fires. They moved as if they were born of the flames themselves, all passion and grace as they flowed with the pounding of the music. _  
_

Obi-Wan watched them, fascination overriding his unease. One veiled dancer stood out among the rest. _  
_

She had her gaze fixed on him as she moved, flirting with him through the fire. It was the same girl who had taken an interest in him back at the ship; there was no mistaking those knifing eyes. Her body twirled and undulated in time with the music as she looked at him, but she seemed otherwise completely oblivious to everyone and everything else. Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to feel about being the object of her interest, although he couldn't deny that it didn't feel inherently wrong. _  
_

He only barely registered his Master quietly conversing with the Nightsister to his left. As the music and dancing went on, Obi-Wan found himself becoming lost in its beat. At one point it became difficult to tell whether it was the drums or his heart pounding in his ears. The strange girl moved faster and faster as the song reached its crescendo. She moved closer and closer to him, her eyes locked on his all the while. _  
_

Silence fell as the song ended. The girl stood mere centimeters from where he sat; if she so much as leaned forward even a bit she would have touched his knee. Her arms were raised over head and crossed at the wrists and one leg was balanced on its toes to display the feminine curves of her calf and thigh between the splits of her flowing skirt. Her chest moved at a deliberate pace as she tried to catch her breath. He couldn't see the lower half of her face under her veil, but the crinkling at the corners of her piercing eyes told him that she was smiling. Or was she smirking?

“Padawan!” 

Obi-Wan jumped at the abrupt intrusion of his Master's voice. He was silently thankful for it since it tore his eyes away from the girl. “Yes, Master.” 

Qui-Gon's gaze was gentle yet suspicious, a combination Obi-Wan had learned long ago to be wary of. “I was saying, this celebration is to honor the solstice. Starting today, the sun stays up longer and the nights get shorter. The Nightsisters believe that this is because their Winged Goddess triumphs over her dark brother and restores Dathomir to life.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Interesting.” Not really, but he didn't want to be rude to either his Master or their hosts. He turned back to face the girl, wondering if he should compliment her on her dance, but she had disappeared like smoke. A curious sensation of disappointment settled in his chest at the sight of the empty air. 

The celebration had gone on for hours before the Nightsisters began to disperse. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had returned to their ship for the night, the latter having trouble falling asleep with visions of pale, laughing eyes haunting his mind's eye. 

In the morning, Qui-Gon readied their single speeder bike for the trip to the village Mother Talzin had told them would have the equipment they needed to repair their ship. “Stay here, Padawan,” he told Obi-Wan as he threw a leg over the speeder. “Don't go wandering off. I don't entirely trust the Nightsisters, despite their hospitality last night.” 

“Me either, Master. The Dark Side is strong on this planet.” 

Qui-Gon nodded once. “That it is, Obi-Wan. Which is why I'm trusting you to guard the ship and not do anything to cause a war between them and us.” Obi-Wan didn't miss the way his Master's eyes smiled slightly; they both knew that while his penchant for brashness had gotten him into trouble before, he would much rather stay as far away from the Nightsisters as possible. 

Hours passed, and Obi-Wan lost track of how many times he'd counted the rivets in the ship's hull or the withered leaves on the bushes that encircled the clearing. He tried meditating, but that only kept him occupied for so long. Boredom began to set in as he paced around the ship for the three hundredth time. 

He stopped in his tracks when a presence made itself known behind him. The back of his neck prickled and his back tingled with anticipation. He cautiously reached for his lightsaber and unclipped it from his belt as slowly as he could manage. He ignited it as he spun to face his unwanted visitor, ready to defend himself. 

“Is that how you Jedi greet every new friend?” It was her! The girl from the previous night. She stepped towards him warily, just as ready as he to draw her weapon (which he was sure she carried somewhere on her). But where she moved with guarded caution, her sly smile was anything but. Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice the grace with which she moved; where her festival garb had been a combination of fitted and loose materials, this ensemble hugged her slender body like a glove. 

He caught himself staring when her smile widened, like a vinecat toying with her prey. “That depends,” he said, hoping his voice sounded steadier than he felt. “Are you my friend?” 

The girl stepped closer, her gaze fixed on the glowing blue blade of his lightsaber. She looked almost hypnotized by it. She reached a hand up to hover near the pulsing beam, feeling its power. “ _That_ depends,” she replied coyly. “Do you want me to be a friend, or something more?” 

Obi-Wan gave her a slight smile; she had wit, he'd give her that. He deactivated his lightsaber with a _snap_ , the swiftness of it startling the girl. “You're too young to be having such thoughts.” 

Her playfulness vanished instantly. “I am _not_ a child,” she said angrily, her eyes flashing. “In less than a year I'll be inducted into the coven as a woman. So don't patronize me, Jedi!” 

Obi-Wan raised his hands, pleading for peace. “I apologize, my lady. I meant no offense.” He offered a sincere smile and was glad to see her expression soften slightly. “Let's start over. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan learned to Qui-Gon Jinn.” 

She observed him for a moment, seeming to debate whether or not to reciprocate the introduction. “I'm Asajj Ventress, Nightsister and warrior.” She returned his smile, all trace of anger gone from her face. Something in the air sparked then, something neither could readily identify, but not entirely unpleasant. Obi-Wan thought it felt familiar, but didn't have time to think on it before she said, “Is it part of a Jedi's training to stand around doing nothing for hours on end?” 

A spike of irritation flared in his breast at the teasing; not knowing whether she was genuinely making fun of him or not was maddening. He forced it down, however. “It's a Padawan's duty to do as his Master instructs, no matter how dull the order.” 

“So if he told you to stare at a wall for three days straight, you'd do it without question?” she laughed as she began to slowly circle the ship. 

He followed. “If Master Qui-Gon thinks it would help teach me humility and patience, then ye – wait. 'Hours on end'? How long have you been watching me?” 

Asajj laughed again, a sound he was quickly growing to like even if it came at his own expense. “Long enough, Obi-Wan.” He had to suppress a shiver at the way she said his name. “Well, I'm bored already. I can't imagine how you endured playing ship-sitter for so long without going crazy.” She gripped one of the rods attached to the lowered boarding ramp with both hands as she leaned forward with a conspiratorial smirk. “How about we take a walk? Get to know each other a little better.” 

Obi-Wan would be lying to himself if he said the idea wasn't sorely tempting, of only to break up the mindnumbing boredom. Not to mention the pull he felt towards the young Nightsister. But his Master's voice came back to him as he began to consider her offer. “I really shouldn't. Master Qui-Gon will return soon-” 

“And your ship has nothing we want. Besides, I want to show you something. It's not far.” 

He really shouldn't. Something about this girl, this Asajj Ventress, drew him in like a magnet. That was plenty enough of a reason to refuse. Force knew what it was she wanted to 'show' him. For all he knew it could have been a trap to lure him away from the relative safety of the ship for whatever the Nightsisters had planned. Ransom him to the Council for something? Coerce him into letting his guard down and letting the Dark Side take him over? Those hypnotic eyes promised to lead him astray if he allowed it... 

“Alright.” Her smile at that one word was at once bright and secretive, a combination that was most becoming on her. She started to walk into the brush, glancing once over her shoulder with a pointed look that said, _Are you coming or not?_ He fell into step beside her and let her lead the way. 

Obi-Wan observed her from the corner of his eye, hoping she wouldn't notice. His gaze traveled down her bare arms, thin but lightly muscled, and the slight inward curve of her back. He watched her thighs as she walked, her short skirt threatening to ride up dangerously high. He absently wondered exactly how old she was; she couldn't have been more than a couple of years younger than him. 

It was when he ventured back up over the curve of her chest where a dark red sash cut between her breasts that he realized he'd not been alone in his observation: Asajj's head snapped up to meet his eyes, that spark that had ignited after their introductions shining in her silver gaze. Obi-Wan felt heat rise to his face when her lips turned up in a sultry smirk. 

He cleared his throat of the lump that had unexpectedly formed. “That's an interesting tattoo,” he said suddenly, gesturing to the mark on her smooth head. “Does it mean something special?” 

She nodded. “Many Nightsisters are gifted with tattoos when they are initiated into the coven. Each one has special meaning to the bearer. There's one for ferocity in battle, one for talent in music, one for magic.” She touched the black symbol above her ear with her fingertips. “Mine is a rare one, given only to those who demonstrate extraordinary abilities. My mother had it as well.” 

The Jedi didn't miss the wistfulness in her voice at those last words. “Had?” 

“She died just after I was born.” 

“Oh.” He felt terrible for bringing it up. “I'm very sorry. I didn't-” 

She cut him off with a shrug and a sharp wave of her hand. “Don't apologize. You had no way of knowing.” 

An awkward silence fell between them, moreso for Obi-Wan than Asajj. “So, what kind of abilities were you talking about?” 

She didn't answer straight away. Instead, she found a cluster of large boulders. She raised her hands towards them and closed her eyes. Nothing happened for a moment, then three rocks lifted from the ground. They hovered for several seconds before moving in an elaborate pattern in midair. Obi-Wan watched in amazement as they twirled and circled each other with ease. 

Asajj was trembling when she set the stones back in their original places. Her voice was breathy when she said, “That.” 

“I knew I felt the Force around you, but I had no idea it was that strong.” He couldn't help the awe in his voice. 

She cocked her head at him. “The what?” 

“The Force. It's what encompasses everything in the universe. It flows through everyone, guiding us, helping us when we most need it. Some people, like you, me, and my Master can harness it and wield it.” 

“A metaphysical weapon?” 

“No, not a weapon. Well, there are some who would argue for that, but for the Jedi it is simply a fact of life.” He searched his mind for a suitable comparison and gestured animatedly when he found one. “Think of it like a talent for dance. Some people, like yourself, have it in abundance.” He didn't see the tiny smile that blossomed on her face at that. “Whereas others simply don't. Even with endless practice, they just don't have the sense of rhythm or timing to be a member of the Galactic Ballet.” 

Asajj thought his words over for a moment. “I suppose that makes sense. I felt it more strongly than ever when you and your Master arrived.” Her gaze was inquisitive when she turned to face him. “Can those who sense this 'Force' sense others who can use it?” 

“For the most part, yes. There is a way to conceal your Force signature from others, but I've yet to learn it. Master Qui-Gon says there are more important aspects to my training than that just yet.” 

She 'humphed'. “Sounds like Mother Talzin sometimes.” 

They shared a smile, both glad to finally have found someone to understand their occasional frustration with their teachers. A comfortable silence fell on them as they continued to walk. Obi-Wan began to wonder if he should inform Qui-Gon about Asajj's abilities. She was far too old to be considered for training as a Jedi, but she was so very strong in the Force it would have been shameful to not share that power at least with Qui-Gon. 

Asajj suddenly leaped three steps ahead, disappearing for a moment behind tall, dry grass. Obi-Wan quickly followed lest he become lost. Behind the fronds hid a small clearing dotted with three towering monoliths. Made of glossy black stone, possibly volcanic, each was carved with innumerable symbols, pictograms, and designs, none of which the young Jedi had ever seen before. What was carved on one stone was not repeated on the others, but there was a definite uniformity and cohesion between all three. The Force seemed to converge in the apex of the bared ground, right at the center of the stones. 

“What do you think, Obi-Wan?” she asked brightly. 

“It's...strange.” 

She just smiled. “Of course it is. This place is sacred to our Goddess. It's where the Nightsisters come for private counsel with Her.” She ducked behind the center monolith and emerged with an odd glint in her pale eyes. “This one represents the Matron aspect of Her. This one-” she gestured to the one to her right “-is the Virgin. And that one-” she pointed to the furthermost stone “is the Elder. All different, yet all the same. We Nightsisters journey through each of Her aspects during our lives. In a way, we are manifestations of Her on Dathomir.” Obi-Wan didn't know what to think of that. On one hand, it was inspiring to claim such a connection to a deity. On the other, there were many cultures and peoples that considered it one of the worst sins imaginable to compare oneself to a god. 

Asajj continued. “In this place, there is absolute truth. No lies can be spoken here even if you try.” Another silence descended, this one considerably less comfortable than earlier. Obi-Wan had to focus on not letting the ever-present Dark Side infiltrate his mind. He concentrated on making his breathing deep and even, reciting the Jedi Code in his head. All the while he felt Asajj's presence like a fleeting shadow on his peripheral. His eyes snapped open when he felt her breath on his cheek. “Let me ask you something: what do you think of me, Obi-Wan?” 

The question, not to mention her sudden closeness, made him jump. His mouth opened and closed but no words would come forth. She laughed. “I'll go first if it makes you feel better.” She pulled her head away from his, but didn't step back. “I think you're a fascinating person, even though we've only just met. Your silence masks a passionate nature for the sake of your Master and that of your Jedi training. You also have a bit of wit, which means you're very intelligent, but you reserve your flippancy for moments of either contentment or unease.” Obi-Wan was thankful when she stopped and looked away. He was certain his face was a most unbecoming shade of red judging by the heat in his cheeks. “And I think you're distractingly handsome...for a human, at least.” Was that a blush coloring her pale face? Whatever it was, it vanished as swiftly as it had appeared. “See? Told you: no lies. Now it's your turn.” 

Obi-Wan felt his gut twist in anticipation. Did he really want to play this game with her, this mystifying girl with those piercing eyes? Turning to face her fully, he decided that yes, yes he did. He looked he up and down just as she had done to him when they'd first seen each other. He resisted the urge to smirk when she straightened her spine under his scrutiny. The movement displayed her nubile body in a most enticing way; he wondered if it was intentional or not. The words that had evaded him when she first asked her deceptively simple question now came flowing like water from his lips. 

“I think you're unlike anyone I've ever met, Asajj. I've never known anyone so youn...your age to have such confidence and sense of self. You know what you want and you go after it with vigor. Your quick tongue could probably knock a few Jedi Masters down a few pegs; I like that a lot. You have an exotic beauty that's most entrancing...especially when you dance. And your eyes...” He trailed off when he realized just what he was saying and saw the way she was looking at him. Was it some Nightsister magic compelling him to give voice to those thoughts, or was it the overwhelming pressure of the Force? The tentative connection he felt to her had grown while he spoke, seeming to solidify into an almost-physical thing. 

But what did that mean? 

Asajj stepped closer, her eyes boring into his as she gently grasped his Padawan braid between her slender fingers. “Just one more question: do you want to kiss me?” 

Once more Obi-Wan found himself stunned into silence. He swallowed. Hard. He hadn't once looked at her lips in any inappropriate manner throughout their entire walk. But now that she'd asked the question, his eyes seemed irrevocably drawn to them. Full and soft, they seemed to beckon to him. _There is no passion; there is serenity..._

It seemed as if an outside force moved his head up and down, pulling a single word from his lungs: “Yes.” 

A firm tug on his braid brought his head down as her lips found his. At first, it was more of a hard press of mouths than an actual kiss. But once the awkwardness passed, a deep-rooted heat began to take its place. She lessened the pressure on his lips, keeping a firm hold of them between hers nonetheless. She led, he willingly followed. His hands rose of their own accord to cup her jawline and tilt her head to a better angle. He parted his lips at the touch of the tip of her tongue to them. Her cautious exploration of his mouth belied her inexperience, but he didn't care in the least. All that mattered was the fire that burned in his belly and spread through his chest, which intensified when he felt her hand comb through the hair on the back of his head and her body pressing against his. 

Obi-Wan knew he should put a stop to this. Not only did it go against every ounce of training ingrained into his very soul, but he'd promised himself long ago he'd never fall into this trap again. Not after Cerasi. Not after Siri. But the softness of her curved form against him and the way she gently bit his lower lip silenced that inner voice. 

“Asajj?” another voice called out. Jedi and Nightsister started at the auditory intrusion but couldn't bring themselves to separate. “Asajj, it's your turn to lead the hunting party. Where are you?” 

Asajj finally pulled away with one final tug at Obi-Wan's lip. Both of them were breathing heavily, still reeling from the intensity of their first kiss. “Will you meet me here tonight, after sundown?” she asked breathily. 

Obi-Wan hesitated. “I'm not sure-” 

“Asajj!” 

“After your Master goes to seep, then. I want to show you something else.” 

“ASAJJ VENTRESS!” 

“I'm coming, Karis! Will you come?” 

He hesitated again. He'd never been so unsure of himself so many times in one day. He stared into her mercurial eyes, watching as they swam with emotion. “I'll do my best.” He sensed no ill will from her, so what harm could it do to spend time with a new friend? 

“Promise?” 

“On my word as a Jedi, I promise I'll try.” 

His lungs stopped working when she smiled. His heart followed suit when she gave him another kiss, this one short but no less passionate. She quickly ran off to find her Sister without another word, leaving Obi-Wan to stare after her. 

Once his shock wore off and the tingle in his chest dissipated, he retraced his path back to the ship. He'd hoped that Qui-Gon would still be away by the time he got back, but that hope was dashed by the buzz of a speeder bike. “I thought I told you to stay with the ship, Padawan,” Qui-Gon admonished, a hint of genuine confusion in his voice. 

Obi-Wan, never a very good liar, tried his best regardless. “I just...I thought I heard something and went to investigate, Master.” 

The older man gave him a look. “And what did you find?” 

Obi-Wan glanced back towards the hidden clearing with the towering stones. “I'm not sure yet, Master,” he said softly. _But maybe I'll find out tonight..._ He didn't see the skeptical look Qui-Gon shot him. 

“Well, if you're done birdwatching, my young Padawan, you can make yourself useful by helping me fix the ship.” 

A beat. “Master, might we stay one more night? I'd like to learn more about these Nightsisters and their culture. For the Archives, of course.” 

He could tell right away that Qui-Gon didn't believe the flimsy lie for an instant. It didn't stop him from hoping, though. Qui-Gon observed him for a long moment, his penetrating gaze cutting through to his soul. “Of course. One more night, but we must return to the Temple tomorrow. Will that be sufficient for you?” 

A flash of nervousness shot through Obi-Wan. Did Qui-Gon know what just happened? Did he know the real reason why he wanted to stay? “Yes, Master.”


End file.
